


I think I'll stay right where I've been

by catatonichataholic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catatonichataholic/pseuds/catatonichataholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles noisily closed the door upon entering their apartment, slinging his backpack onto the hall table, and throwing his keys in the bowl while he did so.</p><p>“Derek!” he called. “I’ve had such a shit day at work. I need me some Sourwolf love. Get ready to get your cuddle on-“ Stiles stopped abruptly, taking in the sight before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I'll stay right where I've been

**Author's Note:**

> I live for domestic Sterek fluff. My brain imagines it up without any provocation whatsoever. I NEED IT LIKE AIR.
> 
> Title is a lyric from the Shane Mack song "I Like It" FOR REASONS. Namely, I heart Mack's songs. I like to imagine that Derek feels safe enough and loved enough to fall asleep listening to it while waiting for Stiles to come home from work. And that, really, is this fic.

Stiles noisily closed the door upon entering their apartment, slinging his backpack onto the hall table, and throwing his keys in the bowl while he did so.

“Derek!” he called. “I’ve had such a shit day at work. I need me some Sourwolf love. Get ready to get your cuddle on-“ Stiles stopped abruptly, taking in the sight before him.

Derek lay on his side on the sofa, an arm pillowed under his head, fast asleep. Shane Mack’s _I Like That_ played softly on the stereo in the background. Stiles felt like his heart was lodged somewhere in his throat. These unguarded moments with Derek were something he secretly treasured. Hell, they were his kryptonite, and he’d take that to the grave. Nothing but blue M &Ms could pry that from him.

Stiles moved to the sofa and knelt down beside Derek. Leaning in, he pressed his nose to Derek's temple, rubbing along his hairline, and breathing in his scent. Derek grumbled sleepily.

"Stiles?"

"I'm home. Move over, I want cuddles, dammit." Stiles nudged him over and Derek, muttering all the while, did so while hauling the younger man into his space. "Go back to sleep."

"What will you do?"

"Watch you like a creeper. Like you used to do with me," Stiles grinned cheekily, snuggling more comfortably into the couch, pressing back against Derek.

"I was nervous, not creepy. It's a fine distinction." Derek's arm wrapped around Stiles' waist, warm and reassuring.

"Potato, tomato, babe. Now, sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Stiles threaded his fingers through Derek's, and listened to the rhythm of their breathing match, smiling in contentment.

"Nothing but blue M&Ms, babe. Nothing but blue M&Ms," was the last thing he mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [on Tumblr](http://catatonichic.tumblr.com/). I re-blog stuff that moves me to laughter/tears/deep thought. Occasionally, I make reaction gifs. Mostly, though, I just stuff around on it. Sorry in advance.


End file.
